coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4125 (13th January 1997)
Plot Andy has moved back in at No.11. Anne tells Curly she's glad Andy has gone and insists he stays, saying she can't manage the mortgage without his help. Samantha is furious when Tricia lords it over her at the Rovers. She tells Jack she'll leave if she doesn't get an apology. Alma is upset to see Mike so low and is short with Gail as she's Stephen's sister. Bill is stunned to discover Andy has left Anne with Curly living in the house. He advises him to separate them and thump Curly. Jim pushes Bill to make things up with Maureen, using her birthday as an excuse. He gives her a plant as a present, pleasing her but she is annoyed by the way Maud tries to push them together. Becky has a crush on Ashley and asks him to sign her new autograph book. Maureen tells Bill she can't help feeling guilty over her fling with Curly. He tells her he's a proud man and it would help him if he believed Curly took advantage of her. She is upset when he tells her Curly's broken up Andy and Anne's relationship. He feels awful when he suggests Curly preferred Anne as she is younger than her. Maureen is hurt by the suggestion. Ken talks to his solicitor about Denise's offer and is advised to agree. Deirdre urges him to grab the settlement and get access in writing. When Alan lets Fiona down over a date Maxine suggests to her that he might be married. Tricia apologises to Samantha. Curly is horrified when Anne gives him a rent book. Alma urges Stephen not to withdraw the contract, for her sake. She is stunned when he tells her she'll never hate him as she's attracted to ruthless men. She runs off when he tells her he knows she'd still love to go to bed with him. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Lauren Hickson - Emily Iggulden *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *16 Orchard Close - Living room *Unnamed hotel Notes *In place of the producer's credit, a photograph of Jill Summers was presented with the caption Jill Summers: 1910 - 1997 in tribute to the actress who had died two days previously. *A taxi driver named Sammy by Maud Grimes is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly feels uncomfortable with Anne. Alma pays Stephen Reid a visit. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,660,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes